


rpdr one-shots

by wishingfluff



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Sad, implied suicide, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingfluff/pseuds/wishingfluff
Summary: stories that don’t add to another story. will do requests, so please message me on twitter, @angelcakkee.will add short summary before each story!(will add tags as i go along)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw;  
> implied suicide
> 
> read with care lovelies!

Violet knew she shouldn’t be doing this, this is the fifth time she brought a boy back home in a week. She knew it was either this or alcohol, and unfortunately, alcohol doesn’t numb numbness.

Pearl lighted up a cigarette, and put it to her lips. She wished she could cry, if only for one second. The night was cold, but she felt colder. Pearl sighed as the nicotine did its work.

Violet didn’t enjoy hooking up, it didn’t feel the same. Hooking up once felt safe, warm, and surprisingly comforting. Now it just feels cold. She knows its her fault, she shouldn’t have hooked up in the first place, but now its too late.

Pearl didn’t feel like staying up, not anymore. Being awake made her think too much, made her think about how Violet looked when she walked in. Pearl sighed, and turned off her light.

Violet had finally had enough, she had decided as she grabbed the pills that has been laying on the countertop for way too long now. She was a fuck-up. She ruined the one good thing in her life. Before she took them all, she send one last text to her sleeping ex-lover.

‘I miss you. I’m sorry.’


	2. kissu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just ~75 words of trixya fluff  
> from trixies perspective

trixie was screwed. 

because suddenly

katyas smile is warmer than the summer sun

katyas hands around her waist feels like heaven

katya felt like pure warmth 

katya brought pure comfort

and she could swear that she was not in love just a second ago

but god damn that fucking kiss


End file.
